


Good New Experiences

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [30]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Ryan uses a vibrator on Brendon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day thirty. The prompt was sex toys.

“Is that for...like...people with vaginas?” Brendon asked, squirming a little bit on the bed. Ryan giggled, and Brendon was sure that he blushed despite himself. 

“Come on, we’re obviously not gonna use it for that,” Ryan said, batting Brendon on the shoulder.

“Okay, sorry, it’s just what I associate with...” Brendon trailed off. 

“A vibrator?” Ryan supplied, giggling again.

Brendon covered his eyes with the crook of his elbow, groaning, but still laughing along with him. 

“Ryan!”

“Alright alright!” 

Ryan wrapped his free hand around Brendon’s cock, stroking him slowly. He leaned in, kissing Brendon’s neck. Brendon tipped his head back to give him more access. His skin was warm under Ryan’s lips. 

Ryan switched the vibrator in his hand on. The loud buzzing sound startled Brendon, and he grabbed Ryan’s shoulders, sending Ryan into another fit of giggling. 

“Bren! It’s just the vibrator!” 

“Dude, it sounds intimidating,” Brendon admitted, biting his lip. 

“Hey, it’s good. I promise, it’ll feel really good,” Ryan assured him. Brendon let out a breath through his nose, nodding. 

Ryan pressed the vibrator to the underside of Brendon’s cock, and Brendon let out a stuttering moan. 

“You like that?” Ryan asked, leaning in to kiss Bren’s jaw. 

“Uh, yeah,” Brendon replied, clenching his fingers. He couldn’t keep his hips from moving, pressing his cock closer to the vibrator. 

“Told you it’d be good,” Ryan said, raising the vibrator to tease the tip of his cock. Brendon gasped, reaching up to grab Ryan’s hair. He whimpered needily. 

“Wow, aren’t you sensitive, baby?” Ryan whispered. 

“Feels good,” Brendon muttered back. His hands fell back to grab Ryan’s back, fingernails grazing his shoulder blades. He was unused to the way it felt, but it was good, sending pulses of pleasure up through his entire stomach. 

“Ryan!” Brendon cried out. 

“Hm baby? You gonna cum for me?” Ryan murmured, voice low. He brought the vibrator slowly down Bren’s cock.

“Yes Ry yes!” Brendon whimpered, body clenching up. He let out stuttering breaths as he came, his legs shaking underneath him. 

Ryan pulled the vibrator away, and Brendon moaned. 

“Why’d you stop?” Brendon asked, going limp.

“Oh, Bren. You have no idea how much it would hurt to try to go another round with a vibrator right now,” Ryan said, laying close to him. 

“Okay it’s not my fault I don’t know much about vibrators, Ryan,” Brendon teased. “Haven’t been busy fucking myself all the time like you.”

“Oh, man, Bren. That’s fucked up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
